Let Me Make it Alright
by One night stargazer
Summary: Harry still cares for a certain blond boy that he fell in love wtih. When Draco shows back up into Harrys life will Harry help and try to save the Slytherin boy from all the evil that is trying to hurt him.
1. Unexpected Guest

"An Unexpected Guest"

**AN:** Hey, Well I decided to try my hand at writing a Harry x Draco fic. Warning: this is going to be boy boy fic so if you don't like them then don't read. Also this story will contain abuse, suicide attempts. So if you are uneasy on this, again this story is not for you. Well I hope you enjoy reading and please leave a review and let me know what you think. **Guys sorry about what happened but somehow my old account was deleted on my so I'm having to repost all of my stoires. So I hope that all my faithful and wonderful old readers once again find this and to my new readers...Welcome and enjoy. Thanks**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or places.

**Warning:** This is going to be a Yaoi, it will also contain settings of self abuse, rape, and possible suicide.

Sunlight slowly seeped through the window and spread across the room like a wave of water. The light slowly spread across the raven haired boy's face that was fast asleep. The boy slowly started to open his emerald green eyes; he brushed his hair back from his eyes and sat up in his bed. He reached over and grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and put them on. After a few minutes of sitting in bed he heard a knock on the door.

"Harry dear, are you awake yet?" said the woman's voice.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied

"Ok, I was just letting you know that breakfast is ready." She said

"Ok I'll be down in a few minutes." He replied.

He heard her footsteps fade as she went down the hall. Harry threw his covers off him, revealing his slightly muscular build from the playing quidditch the past six years. He climbed out of bed and threw on a T-shirt and pants before heading down stairs. When he reached the bottom landing he could smell the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. He walked in and sat down at the table across from Hermione. After she had realized that Harry was there she set her charms book down at looked at Harry.

"Good mourning." She said.

"Mournin." Harry replied.

"Where is Ron at?" Harry asked looking around the kitchen.

"He's out back dear." Mrs. Weasley replied setting a plate full of pancakes on the table. She then walked over to the open window.

"BREAKFAST!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

After a few minutes Ginny and Ron came in the house. Ginny took a seat by Harry and Ron gave a kiss to Hermione on the cheek before sitting down next to her. They all began eating and discussing what they were going to do for their last two weeks of break before they had to return to school. When they were finished eating they were starting to get up form the table when they heard pounding coming from the front door.

"I'll get it." Harry said and left the room, he was followed by Ginny and Hermione talking about going to get their school supplies later that day.

When Harry reached the front door he grabbed the cold handle and turned it, when he opened the door a hooded figure fell to the floor in front of him. Both Hermione and Ginny started screaming at the top of their lungs causing Mrs. Weasley and Ron to come running into the room.

"What the hell happened?" Cried Mrs. Weasley looking from the two girls to the figure on the floor.

Harry kneeled down and pulled back the cloak revealing a silvery blond haired boy. Harry saw bruises on his face and saw that his lip was busted open with a gash on the side of head causing blood to run down his face and he noticed that parts of his clothes were torn and saw gashes in his body. Hermione looked at Harry and saw a look of sadness spread across his face.

"It's Malfoy." Harry whispered.

"Harry heard the three girls gasp and heard Ron say as he was leaving the room "Just throw him out on the street" as he uncaringly left the room.

"I'm not just going leave him like this, so if you don't mind I need him to be able to stay here." Harry said turning to the other three occupants of the room.

Harry carefully slid his arm under Draco's neck and his other arm went under his legs and easily picked him up off the ground. The three girls just stared at him not daring to question what he was doing, especially with the look of resolved ness the raven haired boy had on his face. Before going up the stairs Harry turned and looked to Mrs. Weasley.

"Will you please bring me warm water and a towel and some bandages and some healing ointment?" He asked looking at her pleadingly.

Mrs. Weasley quickly headed off to the kitchen with Ginny on her heels. Harry turned and headed back up to his room followed closely by Hermione.

"What do you think happened to him?" She asked as they walked into Harry's room.

"I would almost rather not know who or what could have done this." Harry replied as the laid the blond boy on his bed. Once he had Draco on his bed he pulled out his wand.

"What are you doing?" Hermione shrieked.

She watched as Harry put his wand on Draco Shirt and make a line down it. When he was done he placed his wand on his bedside table and grabbed on each side of Draco's shirt and easily pulled it apart down the middle. Harry heard Hermione gasp as he carefully took of the blond boy's shirt. Harry could feel his heart clinch as he saw the cuts and bruises he had on his toned body. After a few minutes Mrs. Weasley came running in the room with the items that Harry had asked for. She conjured a table on the side of Harry so she could put the items down.

"I'm sorry but could you guys go out while I do this." Harry asked not looking at anyone but down at the unconscious blond. "I would ask for help but I don't' think he would want anyone really seeing him like this so."

"Yes of course Harry." Mrs. Weasley replied. She took Ginny by her arm and walked her out.

Hermione walked over to Harry.

"If you need anything." She said

"I Know." He replied. "Thanks for understanding Hermione."

She slightly patted him on the shoulder and headed for the door.

"What ever you do, don't let Ron come up here." Harry said before she left the room.

"Ok." She replied and closed the door.

Harry looked down at the blond boy and couldn't help himself as two tears made their way down their face. 'God only knows what kind of torture you've been through' he thought as he grabbed the towel form the warm water. Harry moved closer to Draco's face and started cleaning the cut on the side of his head; he cleaned off the blood running down his face and started on his busted lip. Once he was done cleaning the wounds he took some ointment and bandaged the boy's head. He then started on the cuts on his chest. Tears just coming down Harry's face as he cleaned up the boy. After he managed to clean and bandage the front side, he then turned Draco on to his side so he could do his back. He Once again started cleaning the cuts on his back. 'Who could have done this' Harry thought as he managed to finish bandaging the torn up boy.

"You're going to hate me for doing this." Harry muttered under his breath.

Harry once again used his wand and ran it down Draco's pants. When he was finished the ripped the pants and slid them from under the blond Slytherin. When they were off Harry really only saw bruises on legs. 'I guess the bruises are just going to have to eventually go away' he thought he found a pair of pajama pants and slid them onto the boy. He carefully pulled him up to the pillows and managed to get him under the covers. Harry moved the rest of the bandages to the bedside table and picked up the towel and bowl of now red water from the blood Harry cleaned off of Draco. He walked over to the door and quietly opened it and walked out. He headed down stairs to clean out the bowl. When he reached the kitchen he found everyone there including Mr. Weasley who obliviously had come home in while Harry was up stairs.

"How is he?" Hermione asked looking worried as she saw the expression on Harry's face.

"He's pretty beat up." Harry mumbled and poured out the water in the sink.

"Who cares?" Ron stated from beside Hermione.

Hermione smacked on the back of the head and Harry gave him a look of hatred boiling out of his eyes, but Ron didn't notice because Mrs. Weasley started screaming at him from behind him.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL, RONALD WEASLEY!" screamed Mrs. Weasley. "YOU'RE FATHER AND I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BE AN UNCARING PRAT." She angrily added.

Harry stared at the floor with a storm of sadness in his eyes the only person who noticed was Hermione, she quickly got up and walked over to him.

"It's going to be ok." She said.

"We can only hope." Harry replied "Listen, I'm going to go up and stay with him, just in case when he does wake up." Harry added and headed for the door. When he reached his room he moved the armchair from the corner of the room over beside the bed. Harry sat down in the chair and took Draco's right hand into his hands; he brought up his hand to his mouth and gently kissed it.

"All these years you've told me how you really feel about me, and how you would wait for me until the end of time. But I was to afraid to tell you how I really felt about you, I wasn't even sure how I really felt, but when I realize how you're the only person that makes my heart stop yet beat faster at the same time." Harry whispered holding onto the blond's hand tighter.

More tears started to come down Harry's face, he couldn't hold in the sadness that his heart was feeling any longer. Harry_ wanted to tell Malfoy at the end of their last year but they had been separated because of the battle, he was going to tell him first thing of their seventh year when they reached school that is of course Draco wasn't with someone else_. As tears kept sliding down his face he kept a hold of the blond boy.

"Draco, I'm so sorry this happened. I'll never leave you like this again." Harry whispered clutching the boy's hand.

Harry closed his eyes; one of his tears fell and landed onto Draco's hand.

Harry heard a muffled voice come from the bed. "Promise me."

**AN: **Well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter which is the first of many to come. Well please review and let me know what you think on this first chapter.


	2. Feelings Revealed

"Feelings Revealed"

**AN:** Hey I want to say thanks to all my reviewers. I'm happy that you liked it so far. I can't wait until later on when things get better and wore between them. Hopefully Harry has it in him to save Draco. But that is for later. Please Enjoy.

Harry sat there and looked with wide eyes at the blond boy who had just spoken to him.

"Draco." Harry whispered thinking that he might have heard wrong.

"You said you would never leave me again." The blond Slytherin boy said tensing in pain.

Harry could tell that it was hurting the blond to talk.

"Now promise me that you won't." The blond said yet again.

Harry could feel the blond squeeze his hand.

"I promise." Harry whispered.

Draco let out a sigh of relief after he heard what Harry had said. He saw the raven haired boy stand up and sit on the bed. He felt Harry's hand brush back the hair that had gotten in his face; he could feel the smoothness of the boy's hand glide across his skin sending a wonderful feeling through his body. A smile spread across his face.

"What so funny?" asked Harry.

"I just never pictured the two of us… like this." Draco whispered.

Harry stared down at the blond and gave him a smile. The blond took in deep breath but his face tensed in pain as he did so.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked looking worried.

Draco could feel Harry's warm hand resting on his chest.

"I've been better." He replied.

Draco saw a slight smile spread across the raven haired boy's face. He tired to sit up but was met again with more sharp pain that shot through his chest.

"I think I might have a couple of broken ribs." Draco whispered after the pain had subsided a little.

Harry quickly rose from the bed and headed for the door.

"I'll go grab a painkiller elixir from Mrs. Weasley." Harry said as he left the room.

The blond laid there in bed and waited for Harry's return. 'I wonder if he is still single' he thought to himself. Before he had the chance to register what the brown thing that was flying at him, hitting him in the chest and sending more pain through his body so fiercely to where he was seeing stars. After a few moment of letting the pain subside he opened his hey and saw no other than Hermione Granger sitting on his bed edge.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Granger?" Draco Whispered. "Can't you tell than I'm injured." He snapped.

"Sorry bout that." She said. "Harry just told me you were awake and I wanted to make sure you were feeling ok."

"So your way of making sure I'm ok is by tackling me." The blond said glaring.

"Oh come off it, I said I was sorry." She stated.

"Whatever." Draco growled.

Hermione started to get up from the bed, but a though suddenly passed through Draco's mind so he quickly grabbed her arm before she left.

"Can I ask you something before you leave?" asked Draco.

"What." She said looking down at him.

"Well your good friends with Harry right."

Draco saw her nod her head yes.

"And you would know if he was seeing someone." He added

A grin started to spread across her faces and nodded again.

He was about to ask her another question when she abruptly cut him off.

"Yes, Harry is still single and that is only because the person he wanted disappeared last year." She said trying to keep herself from yelling

"Who?" The blond yelled.

Hermione brought her hand to her face and begun massaging the bridge of her nose because of migraine forming between her eyes.

"You really are blond aren't you?" She snapped

"Well excuse me that I'm trying to find out who the mystery person is." Draco said sulkily.

Hermione took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled it.

"Draco, you are the person that Harry was going to confess his feeling for." She stated.

Hermione stared down at the open mouthed blond.

"How… how did you know?" He stammered.

"Well, first thing, it was really obvious how the two of you acted for the past six years toward each other. Second, Harry told me all about how you confronted him last year and how you told him that you fancied him." She said to the blond who looked at his bottom jaw fell off.

"But how do you know he really likes me?" The blond said quirking an eyebrow.

"Because after being with him for the past month, having to listen to him cry at night and comfort him and tell him that you two would see each other again kinda makes it obvious don't cha think." Hermione said. "He was going to tell you at the end of term last year after he realized that he does care for you, but when that battle broke out at school and you disappeared afterwards, it kinda left him devastated."

Draco started pondering the things that Hermione just told him.

"So do you think he might… maybe still want to be with me." He asked.

"After the way he brought you in here and took care of you, what do you think?" She said

A smile spread across the blond's face and Hermione could only imagine what he was thinking. After a few minutes of silence they both heard footsteps about to come into the room. Hermione turned toward the door and was about to leave.

"Thanks Hermione." Draco said.

Hermione stood there shocked for a minute and saw Harry walk back into the room. She walked toward the door and turned around.

"Your Welcome Draco. She said and grabbed the doorknob and closed it.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked looking down at the blond.

"Getting to know each other a little more." Draco replied.

Harry walked over to the blond and sat down on the edge of the bed. He handed Draco a little vial filled with a while fluid.

"This isn't what I think it is, is it?" Draco asked looking at the fluid in the bottle.

"NO, it's not." Harry snapped. "It's a pain killer, but if you don't want it, you could always just stay there in pain." He added.

Harry watched as Draco open the vile and drink it down in one gulp.

"Hmm, not that bad." The blond said

Harry rolled his eyes as he took the bottle from the blond boy.

"Well I'm going to let you get more sleep." Harry said standing up.

"Stay with me." Draco whispered.

"Ok." Harry replied. He was about to sit down back in the chair when he saw the blond glaring at him.

"Over here." Draco said patting the side beside him.

Harry could feel his cheeks start to redden. He got up from the Chair and kicked off his shoes. He climbed onto the bed and lay next to Draco. Harry could feel the blond lay his head on his shoulder and wrap his arm around his waist. Harry pulled off his glasses and set them down on the bed side table. He could feel the Draco nuzzle into his chest. Harry gave him a kiss on the head before he started to doze off. The last thing that either of them thought was 'I could get used to doing this' before sleep took them both over.

**AN:** Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter, which is among the first of many. I figured something, if you guys really want a good lemon later on in the story, I would suggest all of you to review, and not trying to sound greedy I just like to know what my readers think. **PLEASE REVIEW**. Off to work on the next chapter._** If you want a faster update then I want to see more reviews.**_


	3. Truth Hurts

"Truth Hurts"

**AN: **Ok I guess a few of you didn't read my last note, This is not going to be a Happy love story at first. Bad things are going to happen but you will all find out soon enough. So please enjoy and please review. Thanks for all the Great reviews from my last two chapters.

Harry woke up a couple of hours later and noticed that the sun was starting to set behind the mountains. He could feel something wrapped around his body, he looked down and saw the blond boy still there fast asleep. He began to lightly rub the blond's back making sure not to touch any of the injuries. He could feel the boy's smooth skin under his finger tips. He felt the boy start to move and moment later he felt the boy tracing on his stomach and chest.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked

"Better." Draco replied.

"Good." Harry said giving the blond slight hug.

"Can I ask you something Draco?" Harry said.

"What." The blond replied.

"What happened to you, how in the world did you get all of these cuts and bruises on you your body, and who in the hell did this to you?" The raven haired boy asked.

Harry could feel boy move uneasily in his arms, he could swear he felt the boy shake a little but wouldn't say anything because he did not want to damage the boy's pride.

"Could, could we by chance talk about this later." Draco stammered.

"Of course," Replied Harry.

The two boys laid there holding one another being caught up in the moment. After a few minutes Draco leaned back and looked up into Harry's green eyes.

"Umm… I kinda need to use the bathroom." The blond whispered.

"Ok." Harry replied sitting up.

Harry rose from the bed and walked over to the other side to help the blond. He pulled the covers back and helped the blond sit up. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's neck and managed to stand up without hurting his ribs to much. Harry helped him walk out of the room and down the hall. He let the blond go in alone and closed the door. After a few minutes the blond reappeared.

"Fell better." Harry asked.

"Tons." Replied the blond smirking.

"So what's for dinner?" Draco asked.

"Dunno." Harry replied. "But let's go down and see."

A horrified look spread across Draco's face.

"Go down there." Draco said.

"Yea." Harry replied.

"But they don't even like me." Draco stated.

"If they really didn't like you, do you think you would really even be here right now?" Harry asked.

"I guess not." Draco replied.

"Don't worry; I'll be there with you the whole time ok." Harry said reassuringly rubbing the blond on the back.

Draco looked up at him and gave him a faint smile. The two headed for the stairs. Draco tried to walk down but winced in pain when he moved his chest to much. The blond could feel Harry grabbing one of his arm and wrapping it around his neck.

"Just in case you decide to fall." Said Harry grinning.

"Excuse me, but Malfoys do not fall." The blond firmly stated.

"Of course they don't." Agreed Harry trying not to laugh.

When they reached the bottom landing they headed toward the kitchen. When they entered the room grew quickly silent as they stared at the two boys.

"Hello dears." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"We were just wondering if dinner was ready?" asked Harry.

"You two slept through, I had Hermione go and get you two but she said that the both of you look so comfortable she didn't want to wake you." Replied Mrs. Weasley

Both of the boys started furiously blushing. They tried not to make eye contact to anyone in the room; they just stood there close together and grew more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Well, you two head back up to your room and I'll bring something up in few minutes ok." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Ok." Both boys replied.

They both started to head out the door when Ron called Harry's name. Draco walked out and waited for Harry outside the kitchen.

"What are you doing mate?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry said

"Going back up to the room with Malfoy! why don't we just throw him out on his ass. I don't understand what is going on between the two of you." Ron stated.

Draco was starting to get pissed as he heard the dirty little Weasel talking about him; he was about to storm through the door and put the little pest in his place but stopped when he heard Harry start talking.

"Listen. I've already told you this once Ron, I need Draco, he is what completes me. But you obliviously didn't believe me when I told you and Hermione. Now if you want him to leave fine, but know that if he leaves I'm going with him." Harry said.

Draco could feel his stomach start doing back flips. 'Did he just admit that he needs me' he said to himself.

Harry looked around the Kitchen and the only person who was not shocked by what he had said was Hermione who was smiling at him for confessing his feelings.

"But he's a Malfoy." Yelled Ron.

Mrs. Weasley shot him a 'you had better shut the hell up look', but Ron didn't notice it.

"What is it with you and Damn names?" Harry yelled. "You know, if you only took the time to actually get to know him, you would see that there is more of a person to him. Draco has feelings, dreams and desires. But you're too much of a damn prat to even notice. And why cant you be happy and understand that I really want to be with him. I don't go around and get all pissed about you and Hermione going out do I. No I don't. You know, even Hermione has gone out of her way and got to know him a little better, but you obviously are to stuck in your little perfect world to care what others want."

Harry stared at the Ron who's mouth was open in shock from him yelling at him. He then turned around and headed out the door and found a smirking blond waiting for him. Whey they started up the stairs they could hear Hermione and Mrs. Weasley going off on Ron. They went back into their room and laid back down on the bed. After a few minutes they heard a light knock on the door. The door opened and Mrs. Weasley came in carrying a plate of sandwiches and two glasses of milk.

"Here you are dears." She said as she put the plate on the table by the bed. "And how are you feeling Draco."

"A lot better." Draco replied.

Mrs. Weasley walked over to Draco. "If you don't mind I would like to check you wounds" She said.

Draco gave her a nod and she lightly grabbed the edge of the bandage and pulled it sideways. She looked at the now closed wound.

"The cuts are healing nicely, but the bruises will take some time until they are fully healed." She said. " I don't think there will be any scarring." She added.

Draco let out a sigh of relief at this last bit of news

"Harry, you wont forget to re bandage him will you? She asked.

"Don't worry I wont forget." Harry replied.

She gave both boys a soft smile and walked out of the room.

After the two boys had finished eating Harry stood up and walked to the other side of the bed where Draco was sitting.

"Lets do those bandages." Harry said.

"Ok." The blond replied.

Harry started to carefully take off the bandages revealing the blond's still slightly damaged body. Harry gently traced a few of the cuts making the blond shudder from the light touch.

"I can't believe someone could have done this." Harry mumbled.

After he was finished bandaging the blond back up he looked deep into his silvery eyes.

"Could you tell me what happened now?" Harry gently asked.

The blond shuddered and nodded. "But only in the darkness." The blond whispered.

"Why the darkness?" asked Harry

"Because, then it doesn't seem so real." Draco replied.

Harry stood up taking out his wand and waving it at the windows, the curtains closed leaving the room into total darkness.

"Lumos" Harry muttered and the end of his wand ignited into a light.

He then walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down. He wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled him into his chest. He put out his wand and sat there with the blond in his chest, he could feel the blond's breath blowing across his skin. He felt the blond sigh.

"I guess you could say it began at the end of last year." Draco said. "After the battle broke out at school, a few other students and I were trying to stop the death eaters from attacking the younger students. We were doing ok holding them off but they just kept coming. There were a few of your DA members helping us but we were not match up against those numbers, hell we couldn't fend them off and we had Professor Snape helping us along with Professor Flitwick with us. After we had managed to get the under class out harms way we started out retreat back. That's when we managed to bump into your group in the dungeons Remember."

"Yea, I was going to tell you how I felt that day. But when I was on my way to find you the battle broke out. I was relieved to see you then." Harry said.

"Well after that we managed our way to the Great Hall, that's when things really started to go to hell. We found another group of DA members trying to fend off more death eaters. They had already suffered loses in their group. Madame Pomfrey was throwing curses and hexes left and right. But that's when my father showed up. I saw him kill that Ernie kid with the Avada Kedavra curse. Oh you should have seen Pomfrey then; I didn't know she had it in her. She managed to round up a few of the students and retreat. Snape and Flitwick were both hit with multiple stunning spells and so were a few people in my group. That's when Voldemort decided to show up."

"That's why my scar hurt so badly." Harry mumbled

"That's when he captured Blaine, Pansy and I." Draco said. "Once he had got what he came for he started to call back the attack."

"So that's why they were retreating." Harry whispered. Draco to in a deep breath and Harry pulled him closer into his embrace.

"I had no idea where we were where they had taken us, but I knew it wasn't good. They wanted the three of us to take the Dark Mark. Pansy and Blaine said that they would but I refused to do it. My father told me that I was a disgrace to the Malfoy name since I didn't want the mark but Voldemort said he had way to making people change their mind. They tortured me hours on end each day, for hours on end they would put me under the Cruciatus Curse." Draco whispered.

"But so long under that could drive you insane." Harry said.

"Yea, unless you really have something that you can focus your mind to hold onto." Draco said looking up at Harry.

"Oh." Harry whispered.

"The only thing I thought about was you, somehow that kept me from going insane from the excoriating pain driving through my body." Draco said laying his head down on Harry's chest. "But one day after they were finished torturing me I felt someone unlocking the chains, it took me a few minutes to become coherent but I came around. When I did, I found my mom trying to help me escape. She had obliviously took out the two guard watching me with ease because I saw no injuries on her. Well we managed to make it out, which I have no idea how because how many injuries I had. When we made it outside a few of the Death Eaters were following us, my father was among them. Before we had dissaparated my father told her if she took me then her life would be forfeit. She didn't care because the next thing I knew is my head was spinning into oblivion. When I woke up again she was standing over me with a black cloak. She told me that I had to leave before they tracked us, she didn't want to take me all the way just incase they had so I had to finish walking here. She gave me a potion for pain but it didn't last to long considering the condition I was in. I took the cloak from here and she told me how to get here. She then hugged me and kissed me good bye and said she loved me before she left so that they would follow her." Draco muttered.

Harry could fell something drip onto his arm. "But how did she know where to come?" He asked

"Because she I told her about me liking you, and I guess she knew that you were here somehow so she brought me here to you." Draco stammered.

"I'm so sorry Draco." Harry said kissing his head. "But at least you're here with me now."

Tears started to run down Draco's face and Harry could hear the blond start to cry.

"I don't think I'll ever get to see her again." The blond whispered

Harry held onto the blond and felt his heart break for him. He could feel Draco crying in his chest and wrap his arms around his waist.

"I promise you Draco, I will never leave you again." Harry whispered

Harry sat there and held the blond rubbing circles in his back trying to comfort him. After awhile Draco began to fall into a fitful sleep. Harry sat there thinking to himself as he to felt sleep taking over. He kissed the blond on the head and whispered to him.

"I know it's not going to be easy, and I have a feeling that this is far from over. But as long as I'm breathing I'll be there by your side to help you fight through this."

**AN:** Well with that chapter done you have an Idea of what Draco is going through and what is coming up.**_ Like always Please Review and let me know what you think. I really like to hear comments from my readers so I can either fix a mistake and stuff like that and helps me as a writer to get better. So please review and thanks to all those wonderful reviewers that I do have._**


	4. Sweet Dreams are Made of

"Sweet Dreams are made of…"

**AN: **Thanks for all your great reviews. I'm happy that you are all enjoying the story. I hope you like this next chapter and let me know what you think.

_The blond boy slowly made his way down the hallway. He heard screaming coming from a door down the hall. He slowly and silently made his way down the dimly lit corridor. When he reached the door he slowly drew his wand from the inside of his robes and started to slowly open the door. When the door was open he looked around the room when his eyes came to the middle of the room he saw a blond woman chained from the ceiling. He could see that she was beaten up very badly from all the cuts and bruises on her body._

"_Mom?" the blond whispered under his breath._

_He was about to run to his mother but stopped dead in his tracks after he heard a very familiar strained voice. _

"_Since you won't tell us where you hid the little bastard, you just forfeited you life." The voice said._

"_You will never lay your hands on Draco again." The blond woman screamed._

"_So be it, AVADA KEDAVRA." The man yelled._

_Draco saw a flash of green light._

"_NOOOOOOOOO!" Draco Screamed _

The blond boy suddenly shot upright in bed covered in a cold sweat and screaming "NO" at the top of his lungs. Harry quickly awoke form the screaming and looked over to the blond boy who was now crying in his hands. Harry quickly sat up and pulled Draco into his arms.

"Shhh, its ok." Harry said holding the boy in his arms and rubbing his back.

"Th…Th…They killed her." Draco stammered between sobs.

Harry felt his heart sink knowing only to well who he was talking about. Just then the bedroom door flew open and someone came running in. A light came on and Harry saw as Mrs.Weasley rushed toward them.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a worried look on her face.

Tears started to fall down Harry's face.

"They killed his mom." Harry whispered.

Mrs. Weasley gasped and a wave of sadness shot through her eyes. She leaned down and took both boys into her arms.

"I'm so sorry." Whispered Mrs. Weasley.

Harry knew all too well what it felt like to lose somebody close, after losing his parents, Cedric Diggory, and his god father, Sirius Black. He knew what the blond was feeling. Harry heard Mrs. Weasley mutter a weird word and he felt Draco suddenly go limp in his arms. Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley with horror in his eyes as she stepped back from them.

"Don't worry, it's only a sleeping charm" She said. "Trust me; you two are going to need it now."

Before Harry could say anything he heard her start muttering the same word. Harry could feel his eyes start to get really heavy. After a moment he to was fast asleep.

A sad smile spread across her face. She realized how cute the two were together.

"God, please have mercy on these two." She whispered. She headed towards the door and turned off the light. After she quietly closed the door she heard a voice from behind her.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

Mrs. Weasley took in a deep breath. "Draco just saw his mother get killed."

Hermione gasped and headed for the boys room

"I put a sleeping charm on them." Mrs. Weasley said. "Trust me; the two of them needed it."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"C'mon." Mrs. Weasley said. "Suns nearly up, lets go start breakfast because we need to go to Diagon Alley for you school supplies.

"Ok." Hermione replied as she followed Mrs.Weasley down the stairs.

A few hours later Harry woke up to a sun filled room. He could feel the blond boy nuzzling into his chest. Harry started to rub the boys back. When Harry looked down his emerald eyes met with silver ones.

"Hey." Harry whispered

"Hey." Draco replied.

"You ok?" Harry asked.

Draco didn't answer his question; he just laid there holding onto the raven haired boy.

"Listen, I won't let anything happen to you." Holding onto the blond tighter.

Draco looked up at Harry and gave him a faint smile.

After a few minutes Hermione came walking into the room.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." Both boys said in unison.

"Mrs. Weasley wants to go to Diagon Alley to buy our school supplies since the lists have arrived." Hermione said.

Harry looked down at Draco who nodded his head up and down.

"Ok, just let us get ready." Harry said.

Harry moved from beneath the blond and took off his shirt. Draco took in the well built body, memorizing every detail.

Harry turned around and looked at the blond who was just staring at his body. He slowly traced down his chest to his stomach. When he reached his pants he unbuttoned them and slowly unzipped them. Draco started to look up the boy's body, when he reached his face his eyes crashed into green ones. Draco could see a grin spread across Harry's face.

"You gonna get ready?" Harry asked trying not to notice what the blond was doing.

"I…um… I kinda don't have any clothes to change into." Draco said.

"Well I guess you'll have to wear some of mine then." Harry said smirking.

Draco stood up from the bed and made his way over to Harry's trunk. He quickly found a silver shirt and a pair of black jeans. Draco turned around and slid the pajama pants off his legs. Harry noticed every muscle move in Draco's legs and back as he moved. Harry was taking in every detail of the blond's body. After the blond slid the pants on Harry noticed how well Draco's ass filled the jeans. Draco then threw on the shirt and walked over toward the mirror. After making sure he looked good and that his hair was flat and perfect, he turned around to a very red cheeked Harry.

"Do you know how sexy you look when you do that?" Draco said making Harry blush even more.

Draco walked over to Harry and wrapped his arms around his neck and brought his had down to his. The blond took his lips into his own; he slid his tongue across the front seeking entrance into Harry's mouth. Just then someone walked into the room.

"Listen, Harry." Ron began as he walked into the room. "I'm sorry about…BLOODY HELL" he yelled after he saw the two boys.

Harry and Draco quickly broke apart. Both looked at Ron as their cheeks started to gain more blood.

"What do you want weasel." Draco snapped

"I was just going to tell Harry that it's his choice who he likes, and if he trusts you, then eventually maybe I could start to trust you." Ron muttered.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said.

"Oh, and I'm really sorry to hear about what happened to you Mum." Ron said looking at Draco.

"Thanks." Draco replied.

"Mum says it about time to leave." Ron said leaving the room.

Harry and Draco left the room with their finger laced with one another.

**AN: **Well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Diagon Alley

"Diagon Alley"

**AN: **Hello everyone. I really hope you all had very good Holiday Break. Sorry about not updating lately I got caught up in a really good story and I really meant to upload during the holidays but I couldn't. Then I got my ass dragged all the way to California which wasn't that bad but made it so I could not type this chapter. But here it is, I know it's not going to be that good of a chapter but I hope you all still enjoy and please review. And thanks for all my wonderful readers and reviewers that I do have. It really means a lot that you like this story

A brick wall began separating and revealing many people and shops of Diagon Alley. A group of red heads, a bushy haired brunette, a blond, and raven haired boy with a lighting bolt scar walked into the alley. The blond boy laced his finger with the raven haired boys hand as they walked down the street.

"Harry." The blond boy said.

"Yea Draco." Harry replied.

"I need to go by Gringotts before we do our shopping." Draco said.

"Now that you mention it, so do I." Harry said.

"Mrs. Weasley, Draco and I need to go and get money before we start our shopping." Harry said.

"Ok dears, just meet us back up at the Leaky Cauldron when you're finished with your shopping." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Ok." Harry said as he and Draco headed off towards the wizard bank.

When they reached the Gringotts they opened the doors and walked inside. Once inside they saw goblins all around helping wizards deposit and withdraw their money. After a minute of looking around they saw an empty goblin at the back of the bank. The two boys started making their way towards him.

"I hate coming here." Harry mumbled under his breath

"Me too." The blond replied.

When they reached the goblin he looked at them through his glasses.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, how nice of you to stop by." The goblin said. "There are a few things that we need to discuss about your accounts."

"Which are?" The blond stated.

"Well Mr. Malfoy lets start with you, When your mother died, she left all of her money for you." The goblin said.

Harry saw a look of sadness pass and leave Draco face.

"We were wondering what you wanted to do with the account she left you and your account?" The goblin asked.

"Well combine both my account and my mothers account and have it moved to a higher security." Draco said.

Harry looked at in awe, he never heard the blond act so business like before and he liked that Draco knew what he was doing.

"Now Mr. Potter." The goblin said. "It two appears that you have come into an inheritance."

A look of confusion went across the raven haired boys face since he had no clue what the goblin was talking about.

"When Sirius Black died, it said in his will that the wanted the family fortune to passed along to you." The Goblin added.

Harry felt his heart tighten from the mention from the mentioning of Sirius. Draco saw the look that was coming onto his lover's features and he gently squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"We were wondering what you wanted to do with you new account?" The goblin asked.

"Let Harry see how much is in his new account then he will make the decision then." Draco firmly stated.

"Very well." The goblin replied. "Let me go grab the key needed for the vault." The goblin said and walked away.

After the goblin had left Harry turned towards Draco.

"Thanks." The raven haired boy said looking into Draco's silver eyes.

"Your welcome." The blond boy replied.

After a few moments the goblin returned with the necessary key and handed it to Harry.

"You may now go down to your vaults." The goblin motioned for them to head to the kart.

When both boys reached the kart they climbed in and another goblin walked toward them and got into the kart and sent it speeding along the track to the vaults which were located under ground. Since Draco had his vault moved to a higher security vault which was located lower underground they stopped at Harry's vault which was left to him by his parents. When the goblin opened Harry's vault the raven haired boy walked inside and started piling Galleons into his money pouch.

"Make sure you get a little more because you are going to be doing some clothes shopping for your self." The blond said grinning at the dark haired boy.

Harry just rolled his eyes as he began adding more money to his bag. After he was finished and his vault locked they headed towards the vault that Harry had just inherited from he late god father. When they stopped the goblin unlocked the vault and opened it. Both Harry's and Draco's mouth dropped when they looked inside, they saw Galleons stacked to the ceiling and back towards the wall.

"Wow." Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Did you know there was this much?" Draco asked.

"No idea." Harry replied.

"Ok were finished here." Harry said to the goblin.

The goblin locked up the vault and got back into the kart. They were speeding lower and lower into the cavern as they headed towards Draco's vault. Harry started to get cold from the chilly wind as they rushed down the cavern. Draco saw Harry's rubbing his arms and the blond wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him into his chest.

"That's better." Harry mumbled as he felt the blond's warm start to seep through him.

Draco smiled and kissed Harry on the forehead. After a few more minutes they suddenly came to a stop in front of a vault that appeared not to have any key hole. The goblin walked up to the vault and touched it making the door disappear. Harry felt his mouth drop again when he looked at the fortune that he blond boy had. He had no idea that between Draco and his mother, that the blond was still one of the richest people in the wizarding community. Harry watched Draco walk into his vault and load up his bag full of money and walked out. Once they were both finished they began to head back up. Both Harry and Draco felt the air start to become less chilly as they reached the surface. Once they were at the top they headed back to the goblin that had helped them before.

"Have you decided what you wanted to do with you new vault?" The goblin asked.

Harry looked toward Draco for support.

"Do you want to just combine our fortunes?" Draco asked looking deep into Harry's emerald eyes.

A smile spread across the raven haired boys face. "I wouldn't want it any other way." He said.

Draco turned back toward the goblin.

"Take Harry's new vault that he inherited and combine it with mine in the high security vault. The only people I want allowed into that vault are either myself or Harry, and the only way changes are allowed to be made are is both of us are here in person. Go ahead and take some money out of our vault and add it to Harry's vault." Draco said.

"Very well, I will need both of your signatures and then we should be finished." The goblins said handing them the contract.

Draco quickly read it over and signed it and handed it to Harry who also signed it. Now that they were finished they left Gringotts and headed back toward the alley.

"I figured that we can just take money out of the high security vault as we need it and put it in your vault so we don't always have to go that far down." Draco said

"That's fine with me, and it not just my vault, it's our vault." Harry said taking the blond's hand into his own.

The two boys went into the street and went to buy their new school robes. When they arrived at the Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions a woman came bustling over to them.

"How may I help you two." The woman asked

"We need to buy our new robes." Draco said.

"Very well." The woman said. "Please follow me."

Both boys followed the woman to a stool. She motioned for one of them to stand upon it. Draco walked up and stood upon the stool and the woman took out a tape measure and measured his height and length of his arms and left the room after Draco. She came hurrying back with a new set of school robes and dress robes. She then motioned for Harry to stand on the stool and did the same thing as she did to the blond. After a minute of being measured she left the room to retrieve his robes.

"Not in a very talkative mood today is she." Harry said.

"Just busy I guess." Draco replied.

The woman returned carrying Harry's robes and handed them to him and headed off to help a new customer.

"Come over here, we need to get some actual clothes." Draco said.

Harry followed Draco over to the other side of the store where they could buy pants and shirts. Harry watched Draco as the blond was looking at a green silk shirt. He walked over to Draco and whispered in his ear.

"I think that is going to look sexy on you."

A grin spread across the blond's face. After about two hour and about ten pairs of clothes each they left the Madam Malkins' and headed to buy their school books. When they entered Flourish and Blotts a man came walking towards them.

"Hogwarts?" The man asked.

"Yep, seventh year." Harry said.

The man pulled out two stack of book and set them on the counter. Draco and Harry both walked up and paid for their books and left the store. On their way back to the Leaky Cauldron they stopped at Florean Fortesscue's Ice Cream Parlor and both got huge sundaes and went to make a quick stop by Quality Quidditch Supplies. After leave the Quidditch store they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. When they entered they found the Weasley family sitting at the nearest table with Hermione. Harry and Draco walked over to the group.

"What to you two so long?" Ron asked raising an eye brow.

"You try shopping with Draco." Harry replied grinning.

"Sorry that it takes me so long to pick out my wardrobe but as I recall you weren't complaining as I tried on my pants and judging how they looked." Draco said.

Harry could feel his cheeks start to burn and it really didn't help with all of the Weasley's staring at him in amusement which only made his cheeks go darker.

**AN:** Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm still looking for someone that can beta my work, I'm sorry if there are mistakes but like I said I can't find them all and the beta I did have kinda sucked, so until I can find someone that can do a good job and that possibly has Yahoo or MSN messenger you will all just have to deal. All of your input has been great and I really enjoy reading your reviews so please let me know what you think. Hope to hear from you all.


	6. Late Night Strolls

"Late Night Strolls"

**AN: Hey everyone. Sorry about the long update but no one really wanted to review. But I decided to go ahead and update the story. Oh and I finally have a beta for my stories and she's been a great help so far. I couldn't do it with out her. Just to let you all know, I kind of did a plot twist to the story since there was no set course I thought this would be a good twist for the story and not to mention fun. WHEN YOU READ THIS, IT WILL NOT BE A CROSSOVER YOU JUST MIGHT RECOGNIZE THINGS BUT IT'S NOT A CROSSOVER. Thanks and Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the characters that are in this story or anything else.**

**Warning: Boy x Boy making out, sex, and other could be graphic scenes.**

**Beta: DarkvsLight, I finally have an awesome beta. YAY. I really want you all to appreciate what she does because she really has been helping me with my writing. I really could have not done this with out her. Thanks**

After Harry and Draco arrived back late from shopping, everyone decided to stay the night at the Leaky Cauldron, to avoid trying to drag everything back home. Plus, no one really felt like returning by Floo to the Burrow. Draco and Harry were up in their room, watching as the sun began to set behind the mountains.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked, looking over at the blond. He noticed how Draco's soft and silky strands of hair shone in the last rays of the sunlight.

"A lot better. I'm kind of tired but that's from all the shopping your ass made me do today." Draco said smirking.

The blond didn't even see the pillow flying his way until he felt his head jerked to the right from the impact. The blond looked over to the dark headed boy, glaring at the smirking boy before he lunged at him. Draco tackled Harry onto the bed and started tickling his sides, sending the raven haired boy into a fit of laughter. The two boys didn't even notice the door opening to their bedroom until they heard someone yelling. Harry looked over to a mortified Ron.

"Oh my god, my eyes, permanent images of my best friend fucking Malfoy." Ron quickly turned around running out of the room still yelling. "Hermione, I'm going to need to see a shrink, I'm scarred for life."

Instantly, Harry and Draco both fell into uncontrollable fits of laughter. When they managed to get control of themselves, they heard Mrs. Weasley calling everyone to come eat. The two made their way down the hall and down stairs. When they arrived at the table Ron looked up at Harry, who could only grin ,which made the red head quickly stare down at his hands, causing made Hermione to make a tut-tut noise.

"Hermione, I swear we weren't doing anything when Ron came in." Harry said.

"Then why was Malfoy straddling you across your waist." Ron asked not looking up at his friend.

Harry started blushing as everyone around them turned to look at the raven haired boy. Harry grabbed Draco's arm and quickly pulled him down into the seat.

"We weren't doing anything Weasel." Draco snapped. "And if we were, we would have tried to put on a better performance."

Ron's mouth dropped open and eyes went wide, while Hermione started snickering from behind the book she was reading, as Harry turned to yet another unrecorded shade of red. Three hours later, after dinner was finished, Mrs. Weasley stood up from the end of the table.

"Ok everyone, its time to turn in for the night." The red headed woman announced.

Everyone around the table started to get up and head up the stairs.

"G'night Hermione and Ron." Harry said, walking into his room closely followed by Draco.

"Night Harry, Draco." Hermione said. Draco grinned at her and the red head, which made Ron pale once again. Hermione smile at the blond, while pushing her drama queen boyfriend into their room. The blond walked into his room and found Harry already lying on the bed.

"You tired?" Draco asked.

"Yea, shopping with you is like having sex but without the pleasure and ecstasy." The raven haired boy said grinning.

Draco walked across the room, while taking off his shirt, revealing his pale but muscled torso. He then headed over to the bed and laid down by the raven haired boy. Harry started to trace figures on Draco's chest, as he felt sleep taking over him. Draco turned on his side and pulled Harry closer to his body. After a few minutes of lying there, his eyelids began to feel heavy as he too fell fast asleep. The blond had barley drifted off to sleep when he heard something hit the window startling Draco. He suddenly sat up, looking over to the window; which displayed the magical world of Diagon Alley.

'Damn little bastard' the blond thought.

Draco laid back down, barley closing his eyes when he heard the tapping on the window yet again.

"God damn fucking assholes." Draco snapped, trying not to wake up his sleeping partner.

As the blond got out of bed, he slipped into his shoes and shirt. On his way out, he grabbed his wand off the nightstand, and walked out of the room. When he reached the front door of the Leaky Cauldron, he quietly opened the door and walked out. Standing on the porch of the Inn, Draco surveyed the area for anyone that could have been throwing whatever it was at the window. Unable to find anyone, he walked back inside, turning around to close the door. As the door closed he suddenly felt someone place their hand on his shoulder. Draco could feel the chill that the unknown hand sent through his body.

"Whoever the fuck you are, you had better let me go now!" Draco snapped.

"Now, now. You don't have to take that tone." The man said in a husky voice.

"Fuck off." The blond replied.

"It looks like I'm going to have to teach you some manners aren't I?" The man said.

Draco was suddenly spun around and slammed up against the door. Draco looked up into the gray eyes of the dark haired man. He tired to yell something out, but somehow the man standing in front of him kept him from speaking.

"Don't worry its only going to hurt for a minute." The dark haired man said.

The man pulled at Draco's shirt collar, revealing the tender skin hidden underneath. When the man drew closer to him, Draco could feel the warm breath on his skin, as the man reached his neck Draco could feel the man slowly sink his fanged teeth into his skin. The blond boy tried to scream out once again, but was unable to make a sound. One tear slowly made its way down his face, as he felt his life slowly leaving his body.

Harry woke up when his body realized it was getting cold. He rolled over to face Draco and was surprised to find no one. He suddenly sat up in his bed and grabbed his glasses. Once his glasses were on, he swept the room with his emerald eyes. Finding no Draco in sight, Harry got of bed and grabbed his wand. Walking out of his room, Harry headed to the main room of the inn, as he arrived, he saw a dark haired man standing in front of Draco. As Harry got closer to the two men, he watched the man pull back from Draco's neck, revealing the bite marks and blood running from them. Draco looked over to his side and saw Harry standing there.

"Harry." Draco whispered. "Help me."

The vampire that stood in front of Draco, turned and saw Harry standing at the entrance of the room with a look of pure hatred in his eyes.

"Oh, the lover." The vampire sniggered.

Harry lifted up his wand and shot out a red ball of energy. Flicking his wrist at the oncoming spell, the vampire rebound the spell back at the raven haired boy, hitting him across the chest, sending him into a wall.

"Boy, don't make me laugh. I'm a Master, do you think such a pitiful spell could hurt me." The vampire said coolly. As the man turned back toward Draco, he slit his wrist with his fangs, offering it in front of the blond's mouth.

"Drink." The man demanded.

Draco shook his head back and forth and was pushed up against the wall harder. The vampire shoved his wrist up towards Draco mouth, letting the blood spill onto Draco's lips. But not once did the blond open his mouth. As Harry regained conciousness; he quickly stood up, spotting the nearest table on the side of the vampire. While flicking his want at the table, he muttered a spell under his breath, causing it to fly towards the dark haired man. The table hit the vampire, who barely caught sight of it flying at him, dropping the blond boy to the ground, as he was sent flying into the wall. Running towards Draco, Harry helped him off the ground. As they were leaving the door, Harry saw the man emerge from the broken wood. He then started walking towards the two boys.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" The vampire said.

"They might now be able to, but I know I can." A woman's voice interrupted from the stairs.

The dark haired vampire turned to face the stairs and saw a red headed woman, pointing her wand at him.

"Ahhh, I was wondering when you were going to become a pain in my ass again, I guess its going to be sooner that later." The man said.

"Leave them alone Angel." Harry heard Mrs. Weasley calmly say.

"Or what, you're going to hocus pocus me." Angel sneered.

Harry could feel Draco begin to get heavier in his arms, as the blond was loosing consciousness. Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley sent a stunner aimed at the man, which hit him in the chest, sending him flying back into the wall. She started closing in on him like a wary predator. The man flicked his hand at the red headed woman, but she quickly used her wand and countered the attack. Harry saw Hermione and Ron come running down the stairs, which were closely followed by Ginny. The three of them saw Harry and ran over to him.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, looking horrified.

"Draco was attacked by that vampire." Harry said pointing to the man that Mrs. Weasley was dueling.

"Harry let me and Ginny help him, you and Ron go help Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said walking up to take Draco.

Harry nodded at her, helping her lay Draco onto his back.

"You need to hurry." Hermione said. "Draco is going to need help soon."

Both Harry and Ron ran over to help Mrs. Weasley fight off the bastard. The man managed to hit Mrs. Weasley with a telekinetic swipe, sending her flying backwards. Harry and Ron both sent stunning spells at him and both hit their target. Ron sent another spell flying at the vampire but missed. Refreshed, Mrs. Weasley returned to help the two boys.

"We need to hit him with fire." She whispered to the two boys.

"Is this all you guys have, the all mighty side of light is having a hard time handling a little old vampire like me. If this is all you have, then I would give up now and spare the Dark Lord the trouble." The vampire said.

"Yea and why is that." Harry snapped.

"If you can barley fight me off, how are you going to handle it when the gates of Hell are opened?" The dark haired man replied.

"Well we're just going to have to take our chances aren't we?" Harry said.

"Now!" Mrs. Weasley signaled to the two boys.

All three of them pointed their wands at the vampire, shouting "Incendio," which sent fire streaking toward the vampire. The flames caught the vampire's clothes and spread throughout his body, under a minute later the vampire's body turned to dust.

"Whew" Mrs. Weasley said. "That was a little close wasn't."

Suddenly remembering what had happened to Draco, Harry rushed towards him.

"Draco." Harry cried as he ran over to the blond.

Draco didn't really respond to Harry's calling.

"Harry." Draco managed to whisper in pain. "It's starting to get cold." The blond added in a whisper.

"Baby, please don't leave me." Harry said pulling Draco onto his chest, as tears slid down his cheeks.

"It hurts Harry." Draco stuttered through pained gasps.

"I know baby I'm here, Draco please don't leave me again. I won't be able to handle it, I need you." Harry said through sobs.

"I love you." Draco gasped

"I love you to." Harry whispered back, kissing Draco's forehead.

As soon as the battle had ended, Mrs. Weasley quickly ran over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the fire. She quickly yelled "Hogwarts Infirmary," as she disappeared into the fire. When she arrived, Madame Pomfrey nearly jumped out of her chair in shock at her sudden appearance.

"How did you do that, you're not supposed to be able to Floo here." The nurse muttered.

"Dumbledore gave me permission, but we have an emergency, Draco was attacked by a vampire." Mrs. Weasley yelled.

Madame Pomfrey paled at what Mrs. Weasley said to her. The nurse quickly jumped from her seat and grabbed a bag of medicine, heading for the fire while being followed by Mrs. Weasley.

"Where to?" the nurse asked.

"Leaky Cauldron." Mrs. Weasley replied

A moment later the nurse was engulfed by the flames and Mrs. Weasley quickly followed after her. When she arrived back, she saw Harry leaning over Draco's limp body, crying onto his chest. She felt her heart tighten at the sight, knowing why Harry would have broken down so bad. The only thing that she heard Harry say was "I love you to."

**AN: Well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Please don't be mad at me yet, yes I know what happened is really sad but the story is NOT FINISHED there is going to be a lot more chapters. So please review and let me know what you think. Like always, the more reviews the faster I update.**


	7. Changes

"Changes"

**AN: Hey, Well here's the next chapter of the story. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers that are enjoying the story so far. **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the characters that are in this story or anything else.**

**Warning: Boy x Boy making out, sex, and other could be graphic scenes.**

**Beta: DarkvsLight, I finally have an awesome beta. YAY. I really want you all to appreciate what she does because she really has been helping me with my writing. I really could have not done this with out her. Thanks**

It was a bright sunny day when a certain dark haired boy with a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead began to wake up in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Eyes started to slowly flutter open and take in the surroundings of a sunny room, which made the white walls shine. 'Must be in the infirmary' Harry thought to himself as he slowly sat up in bed. Memories started to assault his mind as he tried to remember how he got here,_ Harry easily remembered seeing Draco pinned up against the wall by that mysterious man called Angel. He remembered how he and Mrs. Weasley fought him off, and remembered holding the blond boy in his arms as his life seeped through his body_. Harry's heart started to contract in pain as he slowly started to realize that he would no longer get to hold Draco in his arms any more. Two little droplets slid down his face leaving a wet trail in their wake. He heard footsteps coming his way but he no longer cared if someone saw him like this. A door opened and revealed the medi-witch.

"Oh, Mr. Potter it's good to see that you have woken up." Madam Pomfrey said walking into his room. When she was by his bedside she saw the tear trails down his face and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Mr. Potter, if you don't mind me asking, what is making you so sad?"

Harry looked over at her through blood shot eyes. He sniffed and managed to control himself enough to talk. "Draco...died." Harry managed to stutter through his sobbing which sent more tears down his face.

After a few moments of trying to realize what she was told it finally dawned on her. 'He thought he died and before we had the chance to tell him, he passed out.'

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy is not dead," The head nurse said laying a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Harry sputtered.

"He was changed into a vampire that night, so yes in a way a part of him died but I assure you that Mr. Malfoy is very much alive and well at this moment." Pomfrey said.

Harry suddenly shot up from the bed and began heading for the door. "Where is he?" He asked walking out into the main part of the wing with the shocked head nurse following him.

"He's over here." Madame Pomfrey said taking the lead and headed to another door at the back of the room. "Since he wasn't changed all the way we really aren't sure what weaknesses of the vampires he has taken on, so we have him in a dark room."

When the two people reached the door Harry nodded to the nurse and she left him. He slowly opened the door and walked in closing it behind him. He could barely see around the dim lighted room. He looked over to the bed and made out a shape on it so he slowly made his way over to it. When Harry reached the bed he sat on the side and looked down at the blond occupant. He slowly brushed Draco's blond locks from his face.

"Draco." Harry whispered.

"Mhmhm." The blond replied.

"Wake up." The dark haired boy replied.

Draco slowly opened his eyes and looked into the green orbs staring back at him. A smile spread across his aristocratic features.

"Hey." Draco said bringing up his hand and cupping the side of Harry's face. Harry leaned into the touch.

"I thought I lost you." Harry mumbled looking away from the silver pools.

"I won't ever leave you." Draco replied.

"Promise?"

"I promise." The Draco replied staring into Harry's gaze making sure he knew that he meant what he said.

Harry felt arms wrap around his waist pulling himself closer to the blond. On his way down he slid under the covers and was side-by-side with Draco. He turned over in Draco's hold and wrapped his own arm across his lover's body. He could feel the slight chill in the boy's body.

"You're kinda cold." Harry stated.

"I know. It sucks, because I can really feel it." Draco replied pulling Harry closer to his body.

Harry nuzzled into Draco's chest and inhaled the sweet musky scent that belonged only to the blond boy. He soon felt sleep tugging at him and he was only willing to oblige. Once Draco felt the smaller boy in his arms start to sleep he to started to drift off to the world of dreams.

Somewhere in England...

A beautiful dark haired girl with a light complexion was standing in the middle of a room chained to the floor surrounded by men and women.

"Faith." The girls standing in front of group of men and women nodded her head. "We as the Watchers Council here by find you rehabilitated and are sending you back out as a Slayer once again. Do you approve?"

"Let's get this party started." Faith replied.

"Good." The man standing in front of her said. He was an older man with a white beard and a bald head.

"We have reports of Vampiric activity in the magical community of Hogsmead; we want you stationed there and wipe the area clean." The girl smiled and nodded her head. "We also have specific target that you need to take out." The head watcher waved his hand in a side motion and released the Slayer, she walked up to him and he handed her a folder. She opened it, and began to flip through the contents. "His name is Draco Malfoy, he is a seventh year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Our problem is that he was bitten by a Master and was only turned half way, which created a new bloodline."

"I see." Faith asked.

"Even though he may be a good person, we cannot take the chance of this new line spreading." The man said. "But you must be as careful as you can. The boy will be protected by his friends and the Headmaster Dumbledore, and especially his mate."

"I'll be careful." The girl replied easily.

"Good. You leave tonight when you are ready."

Faith turned around and walked out of the room. 'This is going to be fun' she thought to herself as an evil grin spread across her face.

A woman sitting next to the head watcher turned to him.

"You know if we're caught doing this we're fucked, right?" The woman said.

People started to nod in agreement around her.

Meanwhile...

Draco felt someone's presence in the room and quickly woke up from his sleep but tired not to wake up the boy next to him.

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy." Came the Headmaster's voice.

"Hello Professor." Draco replied yawning.

"How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked the blond boy.

"A lot better sir thanks." Draco replied.

Draco felt Harry start to stir next to him.

"Draco." Harry whispered.

"I'm here."

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said.

Harry sat up in bed and was pulled closer to the blond boy by an arm around his waist.

"Hullo Professor." Harry replied.

"Well it's nice to see that the two of you are ok." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Thank you sir," the boys replied in unison.

"Well, I need to speak to the two of you while you are here." Dumbledore said with the twinkle in his eye. "First off, Draco, since of this little situation you are not going to be able to stay in the Slytherin dorms, you will be given your own room to stay at, possibly such as Head Boy." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Thank you sir." Draco replied.

"Second." The old wizard said. "Harry, since you have been chosen as Draco's mate." Harry started to turn a very deep shade of magenta. "It would not be a wise idea to separate the two of you, so you will also be staying in the Head Boy's room and not in Gryffindor Tower."

Harry quickly nodded his approval, not wanting to speak in case his voice came out squeaky.

"Also if I am correct, the two of you need to bond." The old man said.

Both boys looked up at him with shocked expressions.

"Oh come off it you two, I did not mean it sexually." Both Harry and Draco turned another shade darker in their cheeks and ears. "What I meant was Draco, you need to bite Mr. Potter and take some of his blood and in return, Harry must drink some of your blood."

"But won't that make Harry turn into a vampire also." Draco asked.

"No, since he is your bond it will only make enforce the bond and in a way make him your protector or Knight." Dumbledore replied.

"What do you mean sir?" Harry replied.

"Well you've heard of a Witches Knight or a Wizards Knight or even the Sorceress Knight." Dumbledore said. Both boys nodded their head. "Well there are also Vampiric Knights; they are bestowed vampire speed, strength, and a few extra abilities so that they can protect their vampire bond mate. Don't get me wrong, the vampire is more than able to protect them self, but when they have their mate or Knight their protection is doubled."

Draco took Harry's hand and turned to him.

"So would you like to be my Knight in shinning armor?" Draco asked seriously.

Harry nodded. "Of course" He said smiling back at the blond.

"Good, good." The elder wizard said. "Well, I'll leave you two alone so you can do what you need to do and I'll be by later to take you both to your room."

Dumbledore stood up and walked out of the room leaving the two boys.

"Well that was interesting wasn't it?" Draco said

"Yeah." Harry replied. "So does it hurt when you get bitten?" The dark haired boy asked.

"You'll feel a little pain, but it goes away." The blond replied.

"How much blood do you take?" Harry asked.

"I'm not really sure, but I don't think it's a lot." Draco replied.

"Ok."

"Listen if you don't want to do this you really don't have to. I'm not forcing you." Draco said pulling Harry closer to him into a hug.

"No, I want to. I want to know that if something happens then I'll be able to protect you better. Plus, then we'll be bonded more." The slightly smaller boy replied.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded his head and leaned his head over. Harry could feel Draco's lips on his neck kissing it. The blond opened his mouth and let his fangs touch Harry's skin. Harry felt a stinging sensation, and burning in his neck. Draco could feel the sweet red warm liquid running into his mouth and fulfilling his hunger. A moment later Draco pulled back with a satisfied smile.

"I think that should be enough."

"Ok." Harry replied.

"Your turn" Draco said.

Harry turned around and straddled the blond's waist. Harry could feel something hard underneath him and saw Draco's face turn pink.

"Sorry." The blond mumbled.

Harry leaned closer to Draco's ear. "Don't be. I like it." He whispered.

Draco nodded and brought his hand to his neck and slit it open on the side. Harry leaned closer to the blood that was running out of the cut and opened his mouth to it. He began to suck at the blood and felt the warm, honey flavored liquid run down his throat. (Why is Draco's blood honey flavoured?) He felt his eyes start to close from the sensation. After a few moments, he too pulled back once he felt he had enough and smiled at the blond.

"Mmm, you tasted a lot like honey." Harry said.

"You too." Draco replied, smiling.

Harry sat there and stared into the silver orbs of the blond boy. 'Well, at least I get to spend the rest of eternity with him' He thought to himself.

"It's going to be fun isn't it?" Draco said.

"What?" Harry replied

"Spending the rest of eternity with me" The blond replied.

"How did you know that I thought that?" Harry asked

Because we have a telepathic connection. Draco thought.

Really? Harry said in his mind.

Yep. Draco answered.

"That's awesome." Harry said outloud.

Draco pulled Harry in for a kiss. He took the dark haired boys lips into his own and slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth to ravish it. The two boys just lay there kissing, ravishing, and groping each other until they had to leave.

**AN: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because it was kinda fun to write. Yes you will notice things from TV shows but I'm really trying to do a real big crossover type thing, it will mainly stay in the Harry Potter area I assure you. Well I really hope that all you that read this review because I know I have a lot of readers but I would really like to know what you think of the story.**


	8. Cold Hard Truth

**Cold Hard Truth**

**AN: Sorry about the long ness of the update, I hope you all enjoy. I have finished this story now and just have to update everything. Hope you like the new plot. ENJOY and Please Review.**

**A few weeks later….**

Lying beside the love of his life, Draco was having another one is his odd dreams, he couldn't figure out what it was but each night that he dreamed he saw something more of what was happening. He had been having this dream since the night the was turned but the feelings and images of his dreams somewhat scared him because they were of Harry and himself and he could not figure them out.

'_Alone, that is all that I am, for centuries I have lived this life of solitude and no longer am I able to cope with the darkness that is desperately trying to take me in. I know that I have many responsibilities to many people around me but I can no longer take the pain. It kills me to succumb to the darkness but I do not think that I have any other choice for it. What else am I supposed to do…live? Live for what? What purpose do I have left in this life? I have waited for many years but I sill have not been graced with presence of my Soul Mate, I've been told that I would be able to feel their presence, but I have had no such luck. I know that I have been tied up fighting this war, but you would think that I would find the one that is supposed to bring light in my darkened soul. I see many of my friends after they had found their Soul Mate and I see the happiness they have been given, and I desperately would love to be able to have that in my life, but I just can't take the loneliness any longer. The only thing that will bring happiness to my dying and darkened soul would be the killing yet warming warmth of the sun and it's destroying rays of light.' _

_Walking out onto the deserted cliff, a young blond man overlooked the beautiful and serene picture that stood before him. An ancient looking castle stood strong before the world, it seemed as if that was the last holding place that was keeping the evil of the war at bay. He knew with his death it would be a great blow to the people of his world but didn't it ever occur to anyone that he needed something in his life besides this damnable war. The dark blue and purpling sky was beginning to show shades of orange of its horizon. A tingling sensation went down the blond mans' back telling him of the coming dawn, but he knowingly ignored it. A silent tear slid down his face, the loneliness was overbearing in his soul. Looking down at his watch he saw that he only had about twenty minutes before the dawn…_

_As a dark haired boy aimlessly wandered down one of the castle hallways barley coming back from the Restricted Section of the Library, he was bumped from behind by a cloaked figure. He quickly drew out his wand and was about to stun the intruder but decided otherwise and began to follow the person. He trailed the person as they made their way down the Grand Staircase and to the entrance of the castle. Silently he followed the person as they slipped through the doors and made their ways across the grounds. Trying desperately to keep up and not make any noise was a much harder feat than he could have thought possible. 'Who could this person be, they aren't even tiring out yet?' The boy still managed to follow closely behind the unknown person as they made their way up the cliff. Once they were up on top he quickly went behind a few trees as the figure stopped on the side of t he cliff. Closely he watched the person as they looked toward the soon to be rising sun. Holding as still as he could, he watched the figure before him pull back their hood, the boys heart nearly seized when he realized the blond hair that came falling around the head of a certain Slytherin. He could see the pain that the boy was in, and his heart went out to him. He could not figure out why he was feeling like this about the boy, because for six years they have hated each other, yet now the was feeling for the boy, unknowingly he was feeling what the blond boy was feeling. All he wanted to do at that moment was comfort the hurt that was vibrating off the boys' body. 'Please don't hurt so much' the boy thought._

_The blond boy just stood there, waiting for the light that was going to take away the pain that he was feeling. He could no longer wait for the release that he was going to be given. He had no idea that someone had followed all the way from the castle. He thought he had managed to block out everything from his mind until a silent plea came across his mind, 'Please don't hurt so much.' His silvery blue eyes suddenly shot wide as he received the message. _

'_Why would it matter to you, you have no business to even know what I'm feeling or anything about me for that fact.'_

'_Well I'm sorry, but the sadness that is coming off you is overbearing'_

_The blond man stood there in complete shock, how was he communicating telepathically with someone that he didn't know when the only people he could talk to like this were his friends and family…unless…_

'_Why are you here?'_

'_I followed you.'_

_The blond man became suddenly enraged by that last comment. How dare someone follow me, I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoys do not get followed._

'_How dare you follow me!'_

'_Excuse me, but you ran into me. I had not intention of following you, but I wanted to know who could be up this late at night feeling as awful as you do._

_The blond boy stared the intruder, "I don't understand this, I'm not supposed to be able to talk to someone like this unless….." A dawning expression swept across the young mans face. Not being able to take feeling that were raging up inside the young man he quickly ran past his supposed to be mate._

Draco suddenly woke up from his dream. He was lying next to his life mate, Harry Potter in the Head Boy's dorm room. He quietly slipped out of bed and got dressed. He needed to talk to someone about the dreams he was having and there was only one person beside Harry that he could trust and that person was no other than Severus Snape, his godfather. He left the dorm and went straight down to the dungeons. Once he was there he knocked on his godfathers' door. After a few moments the door opened to a black silk pajama clad Snape.

"Draco" drawled the Potions Master, "What in gods name do you need at this time of night."

"Sorry Severus, but you said I could always come to you when I need help." Draco replied.

"Come in." Snape said standing aside for the blond.

Draco walked in past his professor and took a seat on the couch. He watched his godfather close the door and walk over to the chair and take a seat. He then drew out his want and summoned two cups of tea.

"So Draco what is it that is bothering you that cannot wait till a decent hour."

"Well, I told you about the dream that I have been having right." Draco said looking at Snape. When the man nodded he continued. "Well it seems as if the dream is about me and Harry." Draco was suddenly cut off.

"Please don't tell me anything that is sexually about the two of you. I would rather not have that picture etched in to my mind."

"Its not."

"Then you may continue."

"Its as if I'm reliving my past life some how or something. I feel like I'm centuries old and I know that I'm supposed to be getting ready for some huge fight but I just don't feel up to it anymore, then someone follows me out of the castle and as we are taking up on the mountain side, I feel like they belong to me somehow. The two people look almost exactly like me and Harry do. Snape sat there and pondered the information, then like a brick hit him in the head he suddenly realized what it all meant.

"Draco, I need to do a little bit of research about this and talk to Dumbledore, but what ever you do, DO NOT let any of this information leak out." Snape said standing up.

"What is it about?"

"I will tell you when I get more information." Snape replied. "I will call you if I find anything."

"Thank you Sev." Draco replied walking over and hugging his godfather. The older man hugged him back.

"You also might want to let Potter know about what is going on." Snape replied, "He might be able to get Granger to help you look it up."

"Ok Thanks." Draco said as he left the room.

Snape quickly walked over to his fireplace and threw some powder into the fire and walked in. "HEADMATERS' OFFICE"

Dumbledore sat in his chair and watched his fire place turn green and watched as Severus Snape walk out.

"Sir, I need to talk to you about Draco."

"Ahhh, how is young master Malfoy doing?" The headmaster asked.

"He is doing well sir, but I must tell you what he has just told me. I believe it will help with the upcoming war that we are getting ready to face."

"What information did the young Malfoy give you."

"He has told me about some dreams he's been having. He told he it looked like him and Potter but it didn't feel right. He said that he felt older and so alone, until Potter came to him upon the mountain side and then he realized that it was his life mate." Snape said retelling Draco tell to the older man.

Dumbledore sat there for a few moments before he replied, "So the prophecy is true, the gates of hell are yet again going to open."

"Will they have to sacrifice themselves in order to save the world?" Severus asked

"According to legend….YES"

A look of horror and sadness went across the potion masters face as the thought of loosing Draco and Harry. Even though he still didn't like him all the way, he knew he was beginning to Like Harry Potter and the thought of loosing the two boys killed him inside.

**AN: Well what do you think about that chapter???? Please Review.**


End file.
